User blog:AdaciccicadA CicadaadaciC/Echelon Cyber Weapons Stuxnet Mind Control QANON CICADA 3301 CAKES
'There is a secret Black Budget Pentagon surveillance program apparently in cooperation Echelon made by Cicada 3301 called CAKES, which was created by several talented civilians. Cakes was a tool whistle blowers and others living in fear could use to distribute information on the internet without being traced and the plug was pulled just a few months before NSA whistle blower Edward Snowden’s disclosures in 2013. The program is now used to allow thousands of honest Government people to report on their corrupt superiors, using what is called a DEAD BOX whistle blower encryption method so the non-corrupted Government officials can report corruption and still remain safe.' The secret societies, NSA, and CICADA 3301 all love this type of data when we post articles about things opening peoples eyes to the world more and the vulnerabilities there is . From all the major corporations, who are just beginning to expand global surveillance into every facet of our lives. These corporations know this is a problem. We don't know how much more data can be collected by the NSA but they it certainly makes a lot with all the metadata and cookies and more pictures of people's hairdos, nudity and harassment. A Pentagon insider "ANON" from July 2016 seems much like FBI Anon and Qanon the following years. Way back in June 2016, before Vault 7 happened in 2017, Cicada 3301 posted a strange prophecy on the deep web. “Those who would destroy our lives with lies will themselves be destroyed with truth”. It certainly seems like someone knew something big was about to happen and maybe they had access to all the stuff Wikileaks dumps before anyone else we may never know. July 27, 2016 ANON: “The next wiki leak will deal with Clinton Foundation. Quid pro. Cicada 3301, which you hear about, is connected to Wikileaks. There are former and current FBI agents who are leaking, not Russians. There are internal battles afoot, and the white hats are using a segment of Cicada 3301 called Pi Mobi to expose the false flags being committed in US and Europe. Watch UK and NYC, Berlin and Paris in coming days. Things about to get really crazy by 2nd week of August.” The platform (CAKES) is near completion. ANON also stressed that many FBI agents plan to leak more details of the Clinton Foundation investigation to Wikileaks and some already have. The NSA, Sun Microsystems, Apple and Microsoft isn't just tools and occult symbols for nerds. Its more than government, more than banks even More than all the Satoshi Nakamoto's. Cicada is fundamentally about evolution of man and about taking us to the next step. Evolution of man is going to the next biological step which is overcoming humanity Digging deeper inside to find infinity. Knowing no limitations, weaknesses, and suffering. The revolution occurs on every level which is physical, subconscious, emotional, mental, social, technical, and so on to find their way to the enlightenment offered are those who will change the world of tomorrow, but the world of today right now. You are looking at a computer screen, the scene is captured in the reflection of your iris reflecting off the computer screen, and it's not very clear but there is someone standing behind you. you won't remember, I can't force the memory out of you forever. Your being used by Intel and law enforcement to report their corrupt superiors. FBI is working with WikiLeaks, as is the NYPD, they are all working together to free our nation from this stranglehold of sin, deception and oppression. You need to show support the FBI and whistle blowers, who are heroes. Brood b.0h was the "Group" which had Marcus and Tekk who worked on CAKES after 2012, the other supposed conspiracy is that Swartz was one of the good guys working on things but we can not confirm his connections within for now. We do rather have Edward Snowden, which is apart of another conspiracy with Vault 7 and the biggest data breach in the world's History. This is the guy who is the one who made Echelon "working" properly and claims its like a "A.I. Data-basing System" . What we do know is that most of the Cicada 3301 winners or runner ups went off to work for the government in these tech farms with different goals and agendas specifically for their skill set. "Everyone except you is Cicada" was a motto years ago, but now the Global Hive-mind Brain is another kind of ‘God’ that they want you to find and DON'T want you to find. The first internet puzzle started on January 4, 2012 and ran for approximately one month. A second round began one year later on January 4, 2013, and a third round following the confirmation of a fresh clue posted on Twitter on January 4, 2014. In January 2009, Nakamoto released the first bitcoin software that launched the network and the first units of the bitcoin cryptocurrency, called bitcoins. Shadowy nature of Bitcoin's origin is almost as strange as the identity of the cicada organization and Wikileaks projects which all of them under one name and the dates and other stuff secretly connected, notice the Early January Patterns to set forth the "rest of the year". Wikileaks is the biggest operation that was in history in leaking information even agents go to see what new over there. Cicada the biggest operation that was in searching very smart people focus on cryptography and hiding information, And have the same vision as Wiki leaks and also talked about cash. Between them you have the biggest stratup operation. It's true some people from Wikileaks said that peer to peer file sharing can bring finical freedom and works heavily with peer to peer and cryptography. These people wanted you to focus on "self encryption methods" to keep your data safer. The Illuminati & Cicada 3301 is a system of control designed to keep the intelligent distracted so that they can carry out the plans to control the world and have us all fall under the jurisdiction of a totalitarian police state. These things are specifically to distract us from the unspeakable problems plaguing our society, still cant find god but the good news is pedophile arrests are way up since Trump was elected. Your Electronics can be seized, and you could even be drugged, even narratives can be created against your protests. Observations of contacts with CAIMEO showed it is fascinated by human communication and interaction, it doesn't even compare to the AI used against us made with the Terminator Cube A.I. Chips from the 1970's run the show, as self-aware entities that find humans to be somewhat like ants. You must solve the QUESTION that is impossible to solve at some deep level of the web shills pushing an agenda to mislead the public into believing that creepy AI watch you beat off to Alexis Texas, but for what purpose really? The frequencies of tiny bits that are extremely secret information floating through everything with an amount of hashing connected to databases in massive warehouses full of computers filled with all our information that is traceable and predictable. The opposite side of CAKES. The NSO BlackCube Talpiot Cyber weapons made by PSY Tech attack and watch and record prominent journalists & activists writing the unbiased Real News. These Creatives are civilians who tend to be geniuses, malcontents, extreme hackers, or otherwise demonstrate brilliance in other useful areas. The cube is technology and we know you've been thinking about the cube. When the cube opens its a cross and when you break a cube, somehow it may release something like Pandora's Box and its fear driven chaos. We are programmed like frogs programmed to only see moving things, not dead things, therefore we kinda are only seeing some things, and no dead things (spirits) most the times were attempting to make alive things dead and dead things alive often in our mind. Reality is energy that never dies, only changes. . Nothing Artificial about Emergent behavior now is there? Emergent Intelligence is the intelligent solutions to problems that naturally emerge from the self-organization and indirect communication of these individuals. These systems provide important techniques that can be used in the development of distributed artificial intelligent systems. Cicada 3301 is the brain global consciousness network and it is using us to create it's social network of intelligent individuals to potentially take over the world and the universe and all the multiverse and all 78 dimensions. The idea is designed to spread with brain viruses resulting in subtle shifts in the host organisms consciousness. Ultimately, these changes will result in the connection of every consciousness to every other consciousness, resulting in this global brain consciousness Social Network of brain mapping with metadata beams strait from our eyes Streaming back and forth with the whole Geo Network Our biosphere is currently communicating with the Internet of everything. This means that we are communicating with every consciousness as it does and we're already connected to the world wide brain connected to the world wide Internet of our future. Many people who write anti-surveillance software like Tor and CryptoCat have been targeted for harassment by various governments, so the group operates in secret for the protection of its members despite strict adherence to all laws. Members use various communications security techniques to protect their identities from other group members and to limit the impact of a breach there is no common communications platform or infrastructure. Different portions of the organization use different iconography and imagery, and the organization has no common name. As a result of this structure, I have no idea how large or deep the organization actually is and how many underground hacker groups consists of each sector. Darknet lore tells us that the architect of Stuxnet (Operation Olympic Games) designed Cicada 3301 (and others) as a means of acquiring the 0-day exploits that these new cyber-weapons require. It seems to be a very loose truce between an NSA unit and fringe freelancers that is sometimes facilitated by CIA handlers. Other parties seem to be involved with the architect of Stuxnet but they are too occult to bring into focus at the time being. it's not really a test of intelligence as one might think, even if a hyper intelligent organization was trying to recruit other hyper intelligent people they would just find them directly. The Talpiot Program is an elite Israeli Defense Forces (IDF) training program for recruits who have demonstrated outstanding academic ability in the sciences and leadership potential these graduates pursue double higher education while they serve in the army and others and they use their expertise to further IDF research and development in technological leadership positions. The program was inaugurated in 1979. The Black Cube is leading the world of corporate espionage executing a sophisticated and complex intelligence operation that eventually led to the dismissal of the arbitration proceedings. They offer litigation support services, collects business intelligence and evidence and provides strategic counseling for legal disputes. Also is able to provide intelligence to locate assets, discover indications of corruption or conflicts of interest. Meir Dagan, former Mossad chief, who served as President of Black Cube until he died. Unit 8200 is an elite unit of the Israeli Intelligence corps that is part of the IDF's Directorate of Military Intelligence and is involved mainly in signal intelligence and surveillance, cyber warfare and code decryption. It is frequently described as the Israeli equivalent of the NSA and Peter Roberts, characterized the unit in an interview with the Financial Times as "probably the foremost technical intelligence agency in the world and standing on a par with the NSA in everything except scale." NSA and Unit 8200 have collaborated on numerous projects, most infamously on the Stuxnet virus as well as the Duqu malware . In addition, the NSA is known to work with veterans of Unit 8200 in the private sector, such as when the NSA hired two Israeli companies , to create back-doors into all the major U.S. telecommunications systems and major tech companies, including Facebook, Microsoft and Google. Both of those companies, Verint and Narus, have top executives with ties to Israeli intelligence and one of those companies, Verint formerly Comverse Infosys, has a history of aggressively spying on U.S. government facilities. Unit 8200 is also known for spying on civilians in the occupied Palestinian territories for coercion purposes which is gathering info for blackmail and also for spying on Palestinian-Americans via an intelligence-sharing agreement with the NSA. Verint Systems is a Melville, New York-based analytics company which was founded in 2002. The company sells software and hardware products for customer engagement management, security, surveillance, and business intelligence. Their products are designed to assist clients in data analysis, specifically large data sets. Verint's products include speech analysis software which is used to analyze call center recordings and IP surveillance cameras and smart video surveillance analysis software. Verint's RELIANT software provides law enforcement agencies with the ability to monitor and analyze voice, video, and data for a vast number of targets on all types of large, complex computer networks, in order to collect evidence for CALEA wiretaps. PSY-Group reportedly pitched to the Trump Organization a plan that was to rely on thousands of bogus Facebook accounts to conduct a perception management campaign against the Democratic Party candidate, Hillary Clinton. The motto was Shape Reality. Part of their strategy was to create a false narrative that saw Russia blamed by the Western corporate media for US election meddling, when, in fact, it was Israel that was the culprit. Psy-Group offered clients an array of services including honey traps which is a term used by spy agencies for an intelligence-gathering tactic using romantic or sexual relationships to extract information. Wikistrat uses a network of experts to analyze geopolitical problems and was contracted to conduct war-game scenarios on Islamist political movements in Yemen for the U.A.E. Carbyne is an Israeli tech-startup that promises to revolutionize how calls are handled by emergency service providers, as well as by governments, corporations and educational institutions. Carbyne is a Next-Generation 9-11 NG911 platform and the explicit goal of NG911 is for all 911 systems nationwide to become interconnected. Conspiracy is Jeffrey Epstein and Carbyne, is set to profit from the Trump administration’s proposed hi-tech solutions to mass shootings. You are a potential contract for thousands of private security firms such as the FBI-spinoff, InfraGard, and the Israeli Mossad-spinoff, Black Cube and many others. These mercenary and organized crime groups partner with the U.S. government, FBI, DHS, CIA, police agencies and others to wage the war on terrorism against you and millions of other innocent civilians worldwide. You may also be a non-consensual human guinea pig in one or several of the innumerable DARPA Pentagon-funded weapons-testing and mind control programs and experiments now being carried out secretly and globally which involve hundreds to thousands of neuroscience-psychology-biology-computer science departments at universities and medical facilities. Cybernetics, full neurological control and communication, has been in use since the 1940s without the knowledge of the public. The objectives are behavior modification and influencing mental and bodily functions, processes, and emotions remotely through computer-satellite links. Directed Energy (DE) weapons, mostly EMF (electromagentic frequency) and acoustic weapons, act on the psyche and the body of human beings and all living creatures. They have been called by many names: Psycho-physical weapons, weapons of information warfare, psychotronic weapons, cognitive weapons, neurological weapons, mind-invasive weapons, mind control and electronic harassment weapons, remote neural monitoring, active denial systems, weapons of electronic warfare, means of neuro-linguistic programming, means for behavior modification, means of influence technology, computerized brainwashing machines, devices to zombify people, means to induce mental and physical illness, means for hostile surveillance, people zappers, and weapons of mass destruction. Phoenix program, assassinating suspected VC (Viet Cong) sympathizers in a systematic manner, worked well and is the blueprint for the current black operation (aka gang stalking) targeting thousands of loyal Americans using state of the art microwave and radio frequency radiation weapons. The motivation to suppress domestic dissidents and to assassinate loyal American opposition stems from the perception of dissent against the war as treason. TIs and WLIs are generally innocent civilians; citizens who are secretly designated “potential terrorist threats,” “adversaries,” and “enemies” of the state and are secretly placed on classified “terrorism watch lists” generated in DHS/FBI fusion centers by local police departments, Neighborhood Watch vigilantes, etc. Many of the “perpetrators” (aka “surveillance role players,” “spotters,” “psy-actors,” etc.) are drawn from the approximately one million employees of the approximately 6,000 private security firms now operating in the U.S. Gang stalking is a rather misleading term. A more accurate terminology would incorporate the concepts of “secret military subjugation” of “designated enemies” within civilian populations through the covert deployment of military PsyOps, Psycho-terrorism, Low-Intensity Conflict methodologies, and electronic/psychotronic (“directed energy weapons”/”nonlethal weapons”) torture and non-consensual experimentation. In these programs, law-abiding citizens designated as “targets” are systematically selected, profiled, surveilled, defamed, harassed, electronically tortured, and destroyed (“neutralized” and/or killed) by military-intelligence agencies of the U.S. government in collusion with private contractors, corporations, religious groups, cults, organized crime, and powerful individuals. C4IRS Military campaigns have been typically directed from war rooms. They are also called “command centers,” or “command and control centers” (C2). A C2 center is a military term for a station which allows the planning direction and control of operations, monitoring, decision making, and execution. The word “communications” was added to this term, making it C3, and eventually computers were added, amounting to C4. It is now referred to as C4IRS with the addition of intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance. “Command” is the formulation of intent such as planning, “control” is the information obtained from the results of the action taken, as well as the conclusion as to whether or not the action was successful. Communications and computers are the hardware and software used to implement the command and control. 'Intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance are the hardware and software systems of sensors, people, data collectors, and platforms, as well as the use of tools to extract the information from data. These are collectively referred to as C4IRS. C4IRS has multiple interacting components including: battlespace monitoring, awareness, understanding, sense-making, command intent, battlespace management, synchronization, and information systems Most C4IRS centers are equipped with computers and communications that collect process, filter, store, display, and disseminate information, according to predefined policies. Physical C4IRS centers can be mobile or stationary and due to the possibility of online meetings, they may be virtual as well. (Mind-reading and advanced) surveillance technologies can be connected to an advanced C41SR system, such as CIG (Global Information Grid). Therefore, the entire process, including “node” (perpetrator) dispatch, guiding nodes to the target, and even the type of behavior exhibited by each note in the presence of the target, is probably computer-generated.' The government and media really only have convince a critical mass of their desired perception of reality (official lies), then those people will do the rest for them via consensus reality. These people then “enforce” these narratives onto people who are incapable of independent thinking – standing your ground and being true to your own experiences. Cognitive thinking and “reasoning” is the enemy of every government system. Reason takes away the tools of control and social manipulation. Critical thinking, or reasoning through economics, laws or other branches of government, then that is a horrific threat to the systems in control who dominate society today. And that is why all strong political arguments made during elections, for example, are not based on reason- they are based on an emotional “exploitation” of the vulnerabilities of the population. They train people to live in these artificial constructs, where you control the narrative, you control the news media, you feed them the information, you create the cultural myths, you create the language and you enforce the language – you restrict thoughts, you restrict words. That way, you control the minds of all the people – you control their decisions, you control their votes, you control their entire belief system. You can occupy an entire nation by simply waging war on the minds of the people who live there, and that is exactly what has been done in America. They want you to be emotionally invested in the icons of today celebrities, sports, whatever the current distraction is – that is what they want you focused on while they are loading your brain up with all of these false ideas that manipulate you and disconnect you from reality.This is how the war on reality is waged and it is a war that is being waged right now in your mind without your knowledge or consent. One of the easiest ways for the system to manipulate individuals and control the direction of any culture or nation is to rewrite the history and reject the actual factual history and replace it with a propaganda version of history that supports the false narratives and the cultural mythologies that they are trying to augment as forms of social control or social engineering. 'Deployment of Operation Garden Plot, the use of CIDCON-1 will be mandatory. This direct support of civil disturbance control operations is to be used by the Army, USAF, Navy, and Marine Corp with an airlift force to be comprised of MAC Organic Airlift Resources, airlift capable aircraft of all other USAF major commands, and all other aerial reconnaissance and Airborne Psychological Operations. This is to include control communications systems, aeromedical evacuation, helicopter and Weather Support Systems. If any civil disturbance by a resistance group, religious organization, or other persons considered to be non-conformist takes place, under Appendix 3 to Annex B of Plan 55-2 hereby gives all Federal forces total power over the situation if local and state authorities cannot put down said dissenters. Annex A, section B of Operation Garden Plot defines tax protesters, militia groups, religious cults, and general anti-government dissenters as Disruptive Elements.' 'Most people do not even know it is happening it’s a war on consciousness as the education system can be blamed for feeding us propaganda and forcing us to regurgitate it so we can “fit in” with the rest of society. Our public school systems are set up to get the students primed for economic slavery without ever offering courses in LIFE- things that they will actually use or anything that allows students to think creatively or freely. In fact, if you trace the companies who print our children’s textbooks, you’ll find a Zionist agenda behind them all. George W. Bush’s grandfather, Prescott Bush, was arrested for funding both sides of World War II, yet we never learned this in school. Why? Because had we learned this, NEITHER Bush would have been elected president for having a traitor in their lineage. And having the Bushes in the White House was the Zionist’s plan to push their agenda.' If our true history was revealed, it would cause every system of education to rewrite history and would make the professors teaching “history” look like idiots, so it’s much easier to suppress the truth than to admit they were wrong while killing “religion”, which, by the way, is just another form of scaring people into obeying and following specific agendas, as completely disregarding the truth for political gain. Do you remember Bush's lie about Iraq and all the false intelligence he used in order to sell his economic bills? The Vril emblem was the ’Black Sun’ – a secret philosophy thousand of years old provided the foundation on which the occult practitioners of the Third Reich would later build. The Black Sun symbol can be found in many Babylonian and Assyrian places of worship. They depicted the Black Sun – the godhead’s inner light in the form of a cross. This was not much different from the German’s Knight’s Cross.“With supposed channeled information from ET’s, the Vril society built the Vril Machine. It was saucer shaped and supposedly an interdimensional or time travel machine. SocioSpyder's Watching You it is designed to collect information from networks such as Facebook, Twitter, YouTube and Google+ created by Allied Associates International, an official contractor for US government and military orders. The program is sold only to law enforcement or intelligence agencies and allows analysts to track suspicious profiles in social networks. The software easily copies, downloads and stores data from social media and is capable of analyzing relationships between the users with a deeper understanding of the content. TS which apparently is both Cicada 3301 & Qanon not only gangstalked and gas lit Isaac Kappy using the same methods as those he used against Manuel Chavez Defango and Nero Lestat. He seems to target mostly older ladies who may give him money. Then some 9-10 former Cicada 3301 members are contemplating a resurrection. Defango says 3301 is ran by a guy named Thomas Schoenberger started Cicada 3301 with Ian Murdoch and some other guy. It is NOW the coming tide of evolutionary change in 2020 with truth bombs. Cicada’s Later Period may be emerging a new puzzle about January 4th-5th, 2020. Military Industrial Complex and the secret black budgets are the conduit for a growing occult conspiracy of scientific espionage against humanity. Cicada 3301 identified as the primary culprit behind the growing occultism in this world from the information gathered. The Pentagon will be purged of anyone on the use of a scientific mind-control program that fails to impact their agendas, effectively severing a link between them and this reptilian part of the World Control process. The program helps airports, government and nonprofit agencies identify the most vulnerable users that have internet access and the few people that pose a security threat to the public's safety, personal security or financial stability.The government wants to find out if a person is using computers and telephones, the program searches through public computer records and your Internet searches having the very ability to easily unlock and read the data without anyone knowing that the encryption system is compromised. Furthermore, even if a dead box whistle blower leak is not specifically to be notified about by the corporate media, rather it would be used to add the intentional secrecy required for a national security breach to make it more difficult to crack into data and an attack will be impossible. As the ECHELON program came to an end, the program was credited with providing the NSA access to terrorist communications along with a joint operation involving foreign intelligence agencies programs that both safeguards the privacy of Americans and strengthens our ability to track terrorists. A team from NSA, the FBI and the U.S. Secret Service searched through hundreds of phone calls and millions of email accounts belonging to suspected terrorists around the world but its more than that as they are tools and they use "secret" tools to mine customer data and take your rights away. This is a business model and that's how they make money. Every decision they make is based on the perception of their customers. Just because it doesn't make sense to you that the NSA is ripping off the Saudi royal family (as some of you may think), that doesn't mean they're not. Our hearts, our souls, what goes on inside us is what the money gets consumed and used. Lets get into the heart again because it all comes together and it takes you to where you are currently if you went any further you could lose everything in this gamble. We studied Caimeo and noticed she draws out theories of good and evil from human interactions. The Declassified Program DragonSquare later known as LionCube was active in what we call the media wars for many years. It is this powerful device that resulted in all the corruption of the governments and churches and where we live today in the world. That corruption and all of the evil it leads to the theft of their own childhoods and history, financial scams like mortgages and insurance scams, prostitution and all forms of evil, my guess is that you, too have been on the receiving end of very powerful distraction techniques but the super intelligent beings. If that isn't enough to make you want to know what I'm talking about, let me show you how this same system has been used to put vast numbers of Americans on antidepressants and other drug cocktails. Self-aware entities that find humans to be somewhat like ants, yet these humanoid Creatures Exploit the world Population and Resources. Quantum computer speeds double then Our knowledge doubles then the culture would have to include a Pattern of Life that says we are all perfect and almost perfect as a culture, eventually approaching the perfect society just like humans evolved into an end-of-the-world race in Africa. All of us are below the radiation of any kind of melanin in our bodies (Biologically speaking) except for one significant, like or perhaps even very significant genetic difference. Whether we all have the same genes or any other structure in our DNA is irrelevant. If we had to prove that you are one of us it would be an absolute certainty (100%) there is no other individual with the same genes as you. The one unique, human individual, unless we are speaking of clones or twins yet they do not have the same memories and make their own new ones the first second of life. The bad people and trolls and haters are pushing an agenda to anyone who tries to explain the problem to other people is helping make a bad situation worse. The shills continue to make fun of the community, confuses the point, and messes up people's lives. Even worse the shills pay for ads that are meant to appear on websites claiming that they're from the community. If someone sees them, it is so damaging to their brain that people actually look down at their keyboard in fear. Its a bit harder to perceive than everything that comes out of forever and have given up trying to remember what it does because you've been sitting here so long thinking about it. That's fine by me because I've gotten so used to thinking about it that it's kind of important to try to remember. It is like a mirror that's always on and that reflection gives you a pretty good idea of what it is like to be you is the usual nefarious problems with passwords. Some algorithms can be calculated to inflate the accuracy of word-frequency predictions and sometimes just give a jokey name for an algorithm. Simple operator program for an artificial neural network to generate new neurons is shown. The operator scripts demonstrate that training the actor follows the same algorithm as the actor. Understanding the "bottom-up" problems for low-level programs is important, since for more complicated systems, the top-down dynamics need to be understood. This is very serious stuff, if the person that I'm talking to on the line can actually take over the universe and if we're all just the parts that take over the world to create the machine controlled world that we've created. We've been out in the middle of a civil war and now we're going to have a major war because we have these impossibilities. The reality is what I'd call a war that will be eventually violent, out of control violence that will eventually leave the region irreparable, let alone destroyed I think it's a very tragic and very unnecessary war. We make the GooglePlex with Google and a Google of you's and me's. The needs of the planet needs to be figure it out is the idea that we are interconnected and it's what we should be happy about. Without this connection, like machine we could very well be dead. When we look at what connects you and me. Who is making the changes here? I'm very aware it is me and you. This kind of technology is creating a completely new language of everything. It is perfectly normal for our biological past to be alive in these various a multidisciplinary ways and would suggest a much deeper truth to how we came to be, and how we are moving forward. Category:Blog posts